Church Naughtiness
by Sephonei
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get the urge to have some "alone" time at Itachi's wedding.  M/M, Oral, Minor Swearing


[b]**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the plot so please don't sue me.[/b]**

100 Theme Challenge  
#23 - Oral  
Pairing: NaruSasu

This is also one of my [url=http:/yaoi./journal/sephonei/231496/]10 Free Drabbles[/url]. This one is for [u=SangoStar] and she asked for NaruSasu or NaruIta with a prompt of being naughty in a church. I hope that you like what I came up with.

[center]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[/center]

"Sasuke, why do I gotta be all dressed up again?" Pouted Naruto as he tugged to loosen his tie again...the sixth time in ten minutes.

"Because idiot, it's Itachi's wedding and I'm expected to be there."

"That doesn't explain why I gotta be here. Your parents hate me anyway."

"Because if I have to suffer through my parents scrutiny then so do you."

"But that doesn't explain why I hafta wear a tie and this suit." Naruto started to take off his suit jacket.

"Don't even think about taking that jacket off. I don't want it wrinkled and besides, we are almost there now." Sasuke said sternly as he saw the church up ahead.

Really, Sasuke didn't understand what Itachi could see in Hinata Hyuuga. She was so meek and timid, nearly passing out every time Naruto said as much as hi to her. Though some of that was cause she used to have a crush on him. Sasuke was glad that she didn't continue to pursue him once they exposed their relationship to everyone.

"Can we leave right after the ceremony?" Naruto asked, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"No, we have to stay for the reception. It's only expected that I would be at my brother's reception. Especially since mother keeps going on about how I'll never marry as long as I keep up this farce of being gay."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted in his seat as they pulled up in the parking lot of the Immaculate Conception Catholic Church.

"Come on, the sooner we get in there then maybe the sooner it will start." Sasuke said as he got out of the car and straightened his suit. He knew his parents would never let him live it down if he had even one wrinkle in his suit on his brother's wedding day.

"Alright, geez don't rush me." Naruto got out of the car and started walking towards the church, not even bothering to try to straighten his suit any.

Sasuke noticed and quickly went over and stopped Naruto so he could fix his outfit for him.

"Remember what we talked about? Just try to be quiet and don't take anything my parents say to heart. I promise I'll make this up to you if you can get threw this without causing any large commotions. I'll take you to Ichiraku's for every meal for a whole week."

"Make it two and I'll do my best to behave, but only because I love Ichiraku ramen."

"Fine two weeks it is, but only if you stay out of trouble."

They walked into the church together and were immediately stopped by Fugaku.

"Sasuke, you're late."

"I'm sorry father. There was an accident near the house that had our street blocked off for a while. We had to wait until the vehicle was moved before we could leave." It was a blatant lie, but he wasn't about to admit that him and Naruto had really lost track of time having sex when they were supposed to be getting dressed.

"Well hurry up and go sit with your mother."

Both Sasuke and Naruto paused when Fugaku told Naruto to stay.

"Sasuke, don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes father." Sasuke said, but still looking unsure about leaving Naruto with his father. He knew his father wouldn't physically hurt Naruto, but threatening him was another story.

Fugaku waited until Sasuke did what he told before turning to Naruto.

"You can sit in the back, but so help me if you mess up my son's wedding. If you so much as breathe too hard, there will be nothing Sasuke can do to spare you. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes sir." Naruto said quietly. Now Naruto wasn't afraid of a great many people, but there was just something about Sasuke's dad that just unnerved him. He quickly walked to the last row in the church, which was about 8 rows behind where everyone else was sitting and sat down alone.

He noticed Sasuke look around for him and give him a look asking what he was doing back there. Naruto discreetly nodded his head toward Fugaku and Sasuke instantly understood. He knew he would really have to make this up to Naruto because he never expected his father to go that far.

Sasuke and Naruto sat quietly in their respective seats as the wedding went on. Watching the bride and groom exchange vows and Sasuke was surprised that Hinata didn't stutter or pass out during the whole ceremony. Both Sasuke and Naruto would admit that while neither were attracted to women, Hinata did look beautiful in her gown. It was very flattering without showing a lot of skin.

As soon as Itachi and Hinata left the church to head over to the reception hall on the side of the church, Sasuke got up and came to Naruto's side before his mother or father could say anything.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and together they walked to the reception hall. It was decorated with lavender and silver decorations. Together they sat at a table alone and watched as the bride and groom shared their first dance and then the father-daughter dance. Once everyone else started moving out on the dance floor, Sasuke thought that maybe some dancing would perk Naruto back up some.

They got out on the dance floor and started groovin to the music until a slow song came on. Then they got close and danced, Naruto leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder. As the song started to come to a close, Naruto whispered an idea in his ear that Sasuke just couldn't resist.

"Why don't we go back over to the now abandoned church for some alone time?"

Together they quickly and quietly slipped out of the reception hall, never noticing the dark eyes that followed their movements.

Naruto couldn't help laughing as him and Sasuke stepped into the dark church and sat down on a pew in the back.

"What's so funny dobe?"

"Don't call me that. It's just that I'm happy to be here with you, even though your dad is fuckin scary sometimes."

"So what did you want to come here for?" Sasuke asked seductively.

"Hmm, I was thinkin that I could show you a good time."

"Really now? Like what?"

Naruto slid off of the pew and dropped to his knees on the floor. Crawling over in between Sasuke's legs, he nuzzled the suit clad erection he knew was already forming.

"Well I was thinking that I would start off with giving you an amazing Uzumaki blow job and then see where we go from there." Naruto said cockily.

"Amazing Uzumaki blow job?" Sasuke snickered.

"Shut up bastard, you know you love it."

Naruto slipped the button on Sasuke's pant undone and slowly pulled the zipper down. He slipped his hand inside and brought out the hard cock.

"Look at this beautiful red cock, it looks all ready for my warm, wet mouth." Sasuke suppressed a moan from Naruto's words.

Naruto puffed a few breaths of warm air on it, before taking the head into his mouth. Sasuke hissed from the heat and slickness of Naruto's mouth. He slid more of the dick down his mouth, until his nose was buried in Sasuke's dark curls. Swallowing around the dick caused Sasuke to close his eyes and moan loudly, which made Naruto swallow a few more times before pulling back some.

Neither noticed when the door to the church opened up and a dark figure slipped in.

Naruto lightly scraped against the skin with his teeth before deep throating the dripping cock. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's sunny blonde locks and tugged, making Naruto moan around the delicious dick in his throat. Sasuke couldn't help but moan Naruto's name loud enough that it echoed in the empty church.

Naruto pulled back so that only the head was in his mouth and Sasuke tried to force him to swallow his dick again. Naruto ignored Sasuke's demand as he licked the precum out of the slit and moaned from the taste. Naruto always enjoyed how Sasuke tasted, to him it had a hint of citrusy flavor.

Sasuke knew he was getting close to cumming and wanted to come deep in Naruto's mouth.

"I'm so close Naruto!"

Naruto quickly took in all of Sasuke's cock and swallowed around it before pulling back to tease the head again.

"So...close...N-Naruto..." Sasuke panted in pleasure.

Naruto deep throated his cock again, trying to make Sasuke cum hard.

"As much as I can see you two are enjoying yourselves, you just couldn't wait until you got home?"

Sasuke's dick dropped out of Naruto's mouth just as Sasuke came. Cum sprayed all over Naruto's face, jacket, and Sasuke's pants. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to the familiar voice, dread filling each of them. They knew that he would never let them live this down.

"I-Itachi...what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be by Hinata's side or something?" Taunted Sasuke.

"Well I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong when I saw you two leave earlier. I knew you wouldn't be so rude as to leave before we cut the cake Sasuke. Mother and father would never forgive you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

"So why don't you two go clean up and then come back to the party. It's a good thing I figured you two would do something stupid like this. You each have a spare suit in my dressing room. Go change and come back and enjoy the party. It's not every day that your older brother gets married. I'll be sure to be at your wedding when you get married, oh wait! You won't be cause mother and father would never allow you to marry him." Itachi pointed at Naruto.

"They don't even approve of me being gay, they say it's just a farce or just a phase."

"Well know that I don't mind him, though he is a little hyperactive for my tastes. It's mother and father you have to stand up and convince."

And so, Naruto and Sasuke walked to Itachi's room to get changed and then enjoyed the rest of the party. Sasuke spent a lot of time figuring out how to convince his parents he was serious about Naruto and Naruto kept teasing Sasuke whenever he could. In the end, Sasuke just stood up to his parents and declared his love to Naruto and told them that like it or not, Naruto was the one he was going to stay with. And they accepted it begrudgingly and Mikoto got started planning Sasuke and Naruto's wedding.

[center][b]The End[/b][/center]


End file.
